


Four Is Fun

by FootballManiac



Series: Four Is Fun [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: AshLex, Cheating, F/F, Foursome, G!P, f/f - Freeform, kellex - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballManiac/pseuds/FootballManiac
Summary: Alex loves the thrill of doing new things and keeping secrets.A night with Tobin and her friends tests Alex...





	Four Is Fun

There is no turning back, not that she wants to. In fact, she has been waiting for this since an agreement has been done and settled by all parties involved the previous Saturday night. Her entire week was spent thinking about this particular night, imagining scenarios, even researching over the web. She agreed on the deal, to this little experiment, to this little fun, to this game. Because everybody knows she doesn’t back out, doesn’t chicken out. Everybody knows Alex Morgan is up to challenges, in academics, in football, in love, or to anything that catches her interests.

 

Alex looks over to her right where a lanky figure is currently sitting on a futon, staring intently back at her. She has arrived in Alex’s apartment fifteen passed nine in the evening, a few minutes earlier than their agreed time. But Alex doesn’t mind. She likes her company. Maybe even more than just that.

 

Alex likes her eyes, the way they flicker and shine when she’s talking about something she’s invested to. Alex likes her cool, live-in-the moment view in life. Alex likes her simple yet hot look, when she’s only wearing white tee and ripped skinny jeans like the ones she’s casually sporting right now.

 

Alex watches as the woman takes the shot glass from the coffee table and bottoms the tequila up, golden orbs not leaving her pair of piercing blue. She puts the glass down with a thud back at the table and pushes herself up, running her hand through her shiny, soft golden hair.

 

“Hey, Lex?” Alex’s heart skips a bit hearing that hoarse voice breaks the silence that fills the room.

 

She takes slow steps closer to Alex until she’s only a foot or so away. Their faces mere touching, their lips ghosting each other.

 

“Are you nervous?” The other woman asks when Alex remains silent. She runs a hand up and down along Alex’s arm, soothing her, relaxing her nerves. Her other hand grips on Alex’s waist.

 

Alex swallows hard. She doesn’t get nervous easily. She doesn’t get shaky and sweaty hands, not even during exams and championship games. But there’s something about the brunette that makes Alex jitter in her presence and under her stare.

 

“No, I’m not.” Alex starts. “I’m like this when excited. A little jittery.”

 

The woman hums. She tucks Alex’s hair behind her ear and leans forward. “Really?” She whispers softly, sending bolts of electricity down Alex’s spine and makes her whimper, asking for more. “That’s great ‘cause I’m excited, too.” She blows hot air ever lightly.

 

“Tobin…” Alex moans. She snakes her hands around the brunette’s neck looking for support, her knees already wobbling from anticipation. She’s afraid they might give up sooner if she doesn’t anchor herself on Tobin’s firm physique.

 

Tobin bites on her lobe and starts leaving open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her hand slowly makes its way under the hem of Alex’s shirt, touching the hot tan skin ever lightly.

 

Alex feels dizzy. Her mind is swimming in cloud nine. The space between her legs starts to feel that familiar tug and wetness. Her hands tangle in Tobin’s brown locks, pulling in the woman and encouraging her to keep going and do more.

 

She’s not new to this. They have done this before, a hundred times. They would sneak out of parties and find a dark spot or a secluded alley where Tobin would pin her up against the wall and fuck her minds off in quiet moans, both taking extra measures not to produce loud noises.  
Or for those times when Tobin would text her to meet her in a cheap motel room because Christen, her wife of two years, had a period and they could not have sex for days, leaving her sexually frustrated and brooding.

 

Alex loves this kind of forbidden affair. She loves the thrill it brings. She loves the high and the buzz of keeping a secret from the rest of the world but from Tobin. There is something deep and special about them sharing a secret together. It binds them closer.

 

Alex is so immersed in the feeling of Tobin’s lips leaving wet trails on her afire skin, that she doesn’t hear the door behind squeak open, revealing two muscular sporty women. One of them has an overwhelming amount of freckles in her face, the other has inks on both sleeves of her arms.

 

Tobin looks over Alex’s shoulder, her eyes glint recognizing the arrival of the two individuals. She lifts her head up, putting a halt on the magic her mouth is doing on Alex.

 

Alex whines at the lost of contact. She warily looks at Tobin. Semi-frustrated, confused as to why the brunette suddenly stopped.

 

She’s about to protest when she feels a pair of strong, firm hands grips on her hips from behind. The inked woman pulls Alex against her front and starts kissing the back of her neck. Alex looks over her shoulder and bites her lips.

 

“Ash…” She whispers softly. “That feels good.” 

 

Ash smirks, pulling Alex’s hips against her groin and starts rubbing her bulge against Alex’s skirt.

 

Alex lets out a guttural moan, feeling the growing erection brushing against her ass.

 

Meanwhile, Tobin steps backward until the back of her knees hit the edge of the futon. She takes a seat, just enjoying the scenic view that’s unfolding right before her own eyes. She lightly strokes her cock through the fabric of her jean pants, feeling aroused at the sight of Alex under the mercy of someone else.

 

The freckled woman urges forward and stands in front of Alex. She roughly pulls down her joggers eagerly in one swift motion, pushing down her underwear as well to her knees. Her six inch cock pops up, already fully erect.

 

“Oh my god, Kelley, you’re…” Alex trails. “so hard already?”

 

Kelley chuckles. “I always get boners for you, Morgan.”

 

Alex grabs the cock and starts stroking it firmly from the base. Kelley’s cock is thick and clean. Her balls are big and tight and there are unruly little baby curly pubic hairs that Alex suspects have just started to grow back.

 

Kelley pulls her shirt off too, then her sports bra until there is nothing left to cover her entire torso. She cups her own breasts as Alex continues to expertly stroke her. She does the same thing with Alex’s shirt. She tugs it off from the brunette and throws it over her shoulder.

 

Ash does the honor of unclasping Alex’s bra, slowly letting the straps fall over her shoulders until they drop on the floor. She scoops her breasts from behind, her front still grinding against Alex back.

 

Ash feeling hot and overdressed strips down, too. First her shirt, her sports bra, her pants, then her boxers. Her cock springing open. It’s way longer than Kelley’s but not as thick. If Alex is not mistaken, it’s probably around 8 inches, shaved well and with bigger balls.

 

Alex is now sandwich between two naked women with full erect penises ready to pound her any moment.

 

“Move to the bed.” Tobin instructs from her seat.

 

They do as they are told. They move sidewards to the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

 

“Suck them Alex.” Another command. “Show them how good those sinful lips are.”

 

Alex sits on the edge of the bed. Ash and Kelley stand in front of her, stroking their little Ash and little Kelley.

 

“Make them feel good. Suck them like your life depends on it.” Tobin’s voice is deep and low. It’s hard for Alex to say no when she sounds like that. Authoritative, in control, dominant.

 

Alex grabs their cocks and strokes them simultaneously. She runs her thumbs at the tip of their cocks, using the pre-cum as a natural lubricant. She lowers herself and takes the tip of Ash’s. She sucks her slow and shallow at first but Ash finds her hair and tugs a little rough, urging her to quicken the pace.

 

“Fuck Alex! Good girl, yeah suck it hard baby.” Ash hysterically blurts out.

 

Alex, being encouraged, starts sucking hard, bottoming Ash’s dick down to the base of her throat until she feels like gagging up. She drags her eyes up and stares at Tobin from across the room who’s watching her intently from the futon. Her hand still rubbing the fabric of her jean pants.

 

Alex feels a tug in her head, she breaks eye contact with Tobin and looks to where the pull is coming from.

 

“My turn, pretty girl.” Kelley husks. She pulls Alex’s mouth out of Ash and brings her to her own cock.

 

Alex takes it all in while her other hand resumes stroking Ash.

 

“Fuck you Alex, you’re so good! Look at me!” Kelley orders her.

 

She looks up to meet the freckled girl’s brown, lustful eyes, her mouth stretched by Kelley’s thickness.

 

“Tobin, can I have your phone?” Kelley calls out over her shoulder, without breaking eye contact with Alex’s blue pair. “She looks so beautiful. I wanna take photos.”

 

Tobin pushes herself from the futon and walks to their direction. She fishes her phone from her back pocket but holds it herself instead of handing it to Kelley.

 

“I’ll take the photos.” Tobin insists.

 

Alex drags her eyes off Kelley’s and stares at Tobin again. The brunette snaps after snaps after snaps.

 

Tobin scrolls her camera folder for a few seconds, biting and licking her lips, before throwing her phone to the futon.

 

“Get up.” She tells Alex.

 

Alex stops sucking Kelley and lets go of Ash.

 

Tobin pulls her own shirt and bra off and throws them behind. She starts unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her jeans, pulling the zipper down without leaving Alex’s stare. She wiggles out of her jeans, freeing her nine inch cock.

 

Tobin is massive, so well endowed. She’s thicker than Kelley, longer than Ash. The tip of her cock has a silver piercing that swings every time her cock twitches.

 

She grabs Alex’s head and roughly shoves her dick inside her mouth.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth baby girl.” She husks.

 

Alex swears she’s gonna come just by hearing Tobin’s voice alone.

 

Ash and Kelley move to the side so Alex can give them a proper hand job while Tobin stretches her mouth.

 

Tobin keeps pounding, bottoming up inside her, only slowing down when Alex makes the gagging sound.

 

Kelley cups her breast and plays with a taunt nipple, tugging it, twitching, and pulling the helpless bud of nerve.

 

Meanwhile, Ash sneaks a hand down the hem of her skirt and runs a finger along her wet folds.

 

Alex moans at the ministration. Ash strokes a couple of times before she dips two fingers in her hole.

 

“Aaahh!” Alex yelps in pleasure, abandoning Tobin’s dick.

 

But Tobin grabs her head and shoves her dick back, this time more forceful, between her parted lips. She’s thrusting into Alex’s mouth mercilessly and relentlessly. Alex’s spit slowly makes an escape from the corners of her lips and tears run down her cheeks from the continuous gagging.

 

Tobin suddenly pulls out. She doesn’t give any indication of emotions. Her facial expression remains stoic. She inserts two fingers in Alex’s mouth which Alex willingly starts to suck and licks.

 

“Good girl.” Tobin smirks. She pulls her fingers out and cups Alex’s face. “Crawl up.”

 

Alex moves deeper to the bed. Tobin grasps her ankles and pulls her closer to the edge.

 

“On your four.” Tobin instructs.

 

Alex turns and positions on her four. She feels Tobin grips her hips and smacks her ass.

 

Tobin signals Kelley and Ash to move on each side of the bed.

 

“Suck them while I fuck you dogstyle.” With that she rips Alex’s skirt off, then her lacey, black thong.

 

Kelley and Ash scoot over in the bed, presenting their hard cocks in Alex’s face. She takes turns pleasing them, making sure that she gives each woman fair attention and no one feels ignored.

 

Tobin pulls her ass up in the air and bends down. She darts her tongue out and flicks the entry way of Alex’s asshole.

 

“Tobin! Fuck baby! Don’t stop!” Alex cries out in pleasure.

 

Tobin licks and tongue fucks her butt while stroking herself. When she feels she wants more than just tongue ass-licking, she spreads Alex’s thighs apart and rubs her dick’s tip along Alex’s wet, slick folds. She does this a couple of times before plunging the entirety of his cock inside Alex’s pussy.

 

“Tobin! Fuck! Oh fuck! Daddy!” The blue eyed girl yells in pain.

 

Tobin relentlessly hammers Alex with her nine inch dick. Flesh slamming against flesh, moans and cries and grunts fill the room. Tobin keeps pounding and pounding, slapping Alex’s butt cheeks occasionally and pulling her hair back.

 

Tobin pulls out when she feels she’s close to coming off. She doesn’t want to be done just yet.

 

“Which of you wants their turn now?” She asks her two friends who are in euphoria under Alex’s expert tongue and hot lips.

 

“I go first!” Kelley volunteers herself. “I’ve been dying to fuck Morgan’s pussy.”

 

She leaves the bed and hops beside Tobin at the edge.

 

“Wait for a sec.” Tobin tells Kelley.

 

She strides to the bedside table and opens a drawer. She picks out a lubricant bottle and twists it open, squeezing the liquid out on her palm. She applies a good of amount on her dick and pours a lot on Alex’s butthole.

 

“I’m going backdoor first.” Before Alex can say anything, Tobin already dunks her dick inside her ass hole and starts pounding in without even waiting for the skin and opening to adjust to her cock’s size.

 

“Fuuuckk!” Alex screams. It hurts. It hurts so much but it also feels so good at the same time.

“This is so tight.” Tobin grunts. “You’re ass is so tight, baby girl.”

 

She thrusts rapidly and roughly until she flips them over and she’s on her back, Alex on top of her. Her dick still deep inside Alex’s ass.

 

She snakes her hand around Alex’s legs and spreads them.

 

“Fuck her now, Kel.” She tells the freckled girl who’s fast becoming impatient for her turn.

 

“I thought you’d never say.” Kelley positions herself between Alex’s legs and just like Tobin, she doesn’t give any much of a preamble and slams her cock roughly inside Alex’s pussy.

 

Kelley propels on top of Alex, thrusting her dick in and out of Alex.

 

“Scream my name! Scream my name!” She orders.

 

“Kelley! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Alex is overwhelmed, emotions and bodily bliss flooding all over her. She’s in ecstasy and she doesn’t wanna go down. If this is hell, she never wanna know what heaven is.

 

Kelley is pounding her pussy while Tobin is fucking her butthole at the same time.

 

Ash hovers above her and lowers herself onto her. She reaches for Alex’s face and cups her cheeks.

 

“Open your mouth.” She breathes out.

 

As soon as Alex parts her lips, Ash rams her eight-inch cock into her mouth. She grips the headboard for support and starts fucking Alex, drowning her noise and whimpers of joy.

 

Their position is too hot. Alex can feel her vaginal walls starting to contract, her legs start to stiffen, and she’s gripping on Ash’s ass for her dear life. Her nails digging into the soft flesh.

 

Tobin is close to coming off as well. And the way Kelley is grunting and profusely thrusting inside Alex, Tobin bets she’s not far from hers either.

 

“Fuck you Alex I’m close!” Ash moans from above them, dick ramming into Alex’s mouth punishingly.

 

Tobin sensing Alex is close to orgasm just like them, takes the initiative and snakes a hand to the front and attacks Alex’s clit. She circles and rubs, putting the amount of pressure that she knows pushes Alex to the edge.

 

The four of them cries and moans and screams in unison.

 

“Fuck! Shit! Uughh!” Kelley groans.

 

“Alex, oh god! I’m coming!” Ash grunts.

 

“Come for me baby, come for me, come for your daddy.” Tobin encourages Alex.

 

“Yeah daddy! You fuck me so good daddy! You fuck your little girl so good daddy! Shit I’m coming! I’m coming!” Alex spasms and stills. She screams so loud she may have scandalized the entire apartment floor.

 

Alex calling them daddy and telling them how good they fuck her brings them to the edge.

 

Kelley comes inside her pussy and pulls out. She grabs Ash and tells her to switch position. She squirts her remaining sperm in Alex’s mouth and face.

 

Ash settles between Alex’s legs and pushes her cock inside her for the first time. The warm and wet feeling inside spurs her on. She rams and hammers into her until she gets off as well.

 

Tobin bites down on Alex’s skin and stills as she spills her sperms inside her butt.

 

The three women unload ropes and spurts of sperms inside Alex’s ass hole, in her pussy, on her face, and in her mouth.

 

They let their orgasm ride out before they start moving. Ash pulls her now semi-flaccid dick from Alex’s vagina. Kelley lets Alex suck and swallow her sperms before she hops off.

 

Tobin remains inside Alex, still thrusting but not rough nor ramming her anymore.

 

“Are you, okay?” She asks Alex who’s still on top of her, licking Kelley’s sperm off her fingers.

 

Alex smiles. “I’m fine. It was great. You guys are unbelievably amazing.”

 

She looks over her shoulder and pucks her lips. Tobin meets her with her own lips and they kiss for a while before they hear a clearing of throat. She slowly pulls out and sees her sperms start to spill over Alex’s ass hole.

 

Alex scoots over at the top of the bed and leans back against the headboard. Tobin follows her and rests her head on her shoulder.

 

“So umm guys, I had fun.” Kelley’s giving them a toothed grin. She’s putting her clothes back on.

 

They chuckle. “Yeah it was fun.”

 

“I had fun too. It was awesome.” Ash chimes in, gathering her clothes off the floor.

 

“I enjoyed it. I enjoyed you. The three of you.” Alex’s cheeks turn red.

 

“Yeah but we only agreed to do it once.” Tobin reminds the four of them.

 

“That can be arranged.” Kelley raises her brows up and down. “Come on guys, tell me you don’t wanna do it again!”

 

Ash nods along. “I wanna do it again…if Alex wants to. I’m in.”

 

“What about Ali?” Tobin cocks her head, eyeing Ash.

 

“She trusts me. She’ll never suspect.” Ash guarantees.

 

Tobin shifts her gaze at Kelley. “And Emily?”

 

Kelley shrugs. “I’ll make sure she’ll never know.”

 

Tobin drags her eyes and looks up to her left, to the woman beside her. 

 

They all look at Alex and awaits her decision.

 

“So what now, Lex? You want this to continue?” Tobin softly whispers.

There’s a few moments of heartbeats passed until Alex’s raspy voice breaks the silence.

 

“Fuck yeah!” Alex confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> would u like i continue writing more one shots or finish She Played With Fear first before venturing to another island


End file.
